


Why So Serious?

by Dayun



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Fluff and Angst, M/M, OT5, Platonic Jongtae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayun/pseuds/Dayun
Summary: Minho grasps Jonghyun's hand in his, softly tracing circles over the cold skin of his knuckles. "Let's search for him, hyung. He is out there somewhere, probably also worrying over you."It's been exactly one year since he and Taemin have gotten seperated and life has been drained of colour. But it's also only been five hours since he met Minho and everything has become brighter again.





	1. Diamond Sky

He didn't hear about it in the news or in the radio, he doesn't know if it was a lab test gone wrong or a new kind of disease. All he knows is that the moment he had opened the door to their garden to check on the weird noises, the first thing he had seen was his mother and his sister bent over their neighbor's bleeding body. The second thing he had registered were the unseeing eyes that looked back at him, every trace of his loved family gone.

The thing that bore his sister's face let out an ungodly shriek that made all the hairs on his body stand up, dread taking over him. Before they could reach for him he slammed the door shut and locked it, ignoring the scratching and banging sounds that immediately followed as he mentally checked if every window and door was shut.

 

Once he is sure that he is safe inside the house, he charges into his room and quickly takes his backpack, putting in necessities like practical clothes and the first-aid-kit from his bathroom. He also goes into the kitchen, packing some canned food and snacks as well as some kitchen knifes and water bottles. Inside his mother's closet he also finds his father's old hunting knife, one of the only good things he left behind. After a second thought he also takes his photo album with him, holding back tears as he zipps his backpack shut.

 

His body was running on autopilot the whole time, too much adrenaline coursing through his veins to leave room for grief or shock.

 

A quick peek out of the kitchen curtains confirmes that the monsters that look like his family are still fruitlessly scratching at their backdoor, ignoring the fact that his neighbor has now joined them. If they keep that position it will be safe for him to climb out of his room's window.

Carefully climbing through it and landing as soundlessly as possible, he gripps the baseball bat in his hands tighter as he slowly makes his way around the house to the main street.

 

People's screams fill the air followed by the stench of blood and smoke. At the end of the street a car has crashed into a lamp post and shooting can be heard coming from that direction, drawing the attention of the _things_ that roam around. The house opposite of his seems eerily silent though, not even a shadow moving behind the windows, making him worry.

 

Jonghyun uses the distraction at the end of the street to quickly sprint across to the silent house and jump over the fense, immediately hiding behind it.

 

He silently scans the porch and takes in the slightly ajar front door, dreading what it means. He lost his mother and sister to those monsters but he will not let them take every person he loves.

 

With that thought in mind he carefully slips inside the house, listening for every little sound possilble as he carefully slinks through the hall. A scared scream from above makes him bolt up the stairs, the voice too familiar and too afraid, making his heart beat impossibly fast. He runs past the puddles of blood and ignores the broken window, only one goal in mind.

Once he reaches the source of the scream he takes one look at what is happening and immediately strechtes out his hand for the small teen trying to fight off one of those things with a big school book.

 

"TAEMINNIE!"

 

The younger turns to him in shock, when realizing who it is he gives one last shove at the monster, making it fall back, and quickly takes the outstretched hand.

Jonghyun pulls the boy with him, running into Taemin's room and locking the door behind them.

 

Once safe for now, he directly pats down the younger, looking out for any open wounds or scratches. When he luckily finds none, he pulls him into a bone crushing hug which is quickly returned by the teen in his arms.

 

"Thank god nothing happened to you, Taeminnie."

 

He nuzzles the top of his hair, basking in the warmth that the younger provides before pulling away, there are more pressing matters to attend to, one being their safety.

 

"Hyung! Who was that? What is happening and where are my parents!? Why are you alone, where's aunty?!"

 

Taemin looks at him, fear evident in his eyes and Jonghyun wishes he could make it go away, whishes he could assure the other that everything is okay. But it's not.

Pictures of the puddles of blood and the broken window he ran past flash in his mind, his sister's empty eyes looking at him, and he knows that the younger's life will never be the same again, that his own life will never be the same again, that they only have each other left.

 

"I don't know, I wish I could tell you but I'm just as lost as you.", he softly caresses Taemin's hair in hopes of soothing the terrified youth.

"But what's most important right now is that we get to safety. Taemin, remember our old tree house in the woods?"

 

The younger looks up at him and nods, a new strengh shining in his eyes before suddenly wavering again. He carefully reaches out and wipes away the tears that have gathered in Jonghyuns eyes, a soft look on his face.

 

Huh, he hasn't even noticed himself that he is crying.

 

"Hyung, it's going to be okay."

 

The elder let's out a small, startled laugh at that before quickly muffling it with his hand, new tears slowly gathering in the corners of his eyes. He didn't know how much he needed to hear this before Taemin said it to him. Chuckling softly, he quickly wipes away the tears that have gathered again with the back of his hand.

 

"Taeminnie, when did you grow up so quickly?"

 

"It's not hard to grow taller than you, hyung."

 

The two of them share a small smile before they are suddenly interrupted by scratchig sounds coming from the door.

Panic takes over his body again as he quickly takes the teen's school bag to dump everything inside on the floor.

 

"Quick Taemin, only pack necessities!"

 

The younger immediatly moves to his closet to get out everything that might be of importance while Jonghyun scans the shelves for anything useful.

He takes the pocket knife and radio from the desk before a small bottle catches his attention from the corner of his eyes. It's a flask of rose oil, he contemplates a bit before also taking it. If all the movies he watched are right then this might be useful later on. He also takes the leather jacket laying on the bed before turning back to Taemin. "Are you ready?"

The younger nods, now with fastened shoes and backpack by his side.

 

"Here,", he gives Taemin the leather jacket, making sure the younger wears it, "It's harder to bite through."

 

Fear flashes along with understanding across his eyes before he quickly zips the jacket up, better safe than sorry.

 

Jonghyun looks out the room's window, noting that they can climb out over the garage and that no notable _things_ roam the way outside. Once he deems everything safe, he turns back to the younger.

 

"We will climb out over the garage, once we touch the ground we will run straight to the forest, do you understand?"

 

The fear is evident on Taemin's face as he nods to show his understanding, probably mirroring his own nervous expression. He takes the pocket knife he took from the desk and securely puts it into Taemin's own pocket. He also gives the younger his baseball bat, making sure that his grip on it is secure and strong. At the questioning look he receives he takes out his own hunting knife, hands slightly trembling as he grips it.

 

"I don't want you getting into biting distance." _Better me than you._

 

Before Taemin can voice his protest though the rattling of the door moves them both into action as Jonghyun quickly opens the window and the two of them climb out of it, landing as softly as possible on the garage.

Jonghyun pulls the younger to crouch down next to him as he checks if the way ahead is still empty and safe. When everything seems clear he gives the teen a nod and they both jump down silently. Once their feet touch the ground he takes Taemin's hand in his and sprints into the direction of the forest.

 

Around him he can still smell smoke and blood, the screams coming from the street seemingly never ending. He grips Taemin's hand tightly, trying to quell his own fear and concentrates on the fact that the other is still breathing and with him.

The forest is in sight now, where there will hopefuly be less _things,_ somewhere they'll be safer.

 

He is so focused on the the feeling of the other's hand in his and the sight of the forest _so close_ that he doesn't notice the inhuman sounds of dragging footsteps that have joined them.

It is only a split second but it's enough time for Taemin's hand to be suddenly yanked out of his and for his heart to leap into his throat. A thousand worst case scenarios go through his head in the next split second he takes to turn around.

The sound of a sickening crunch is heard followed by a silent whimper, the voice though muffled unmistakable to him.

Horror is flowing through his veins as he takes in the sight of Taemin, the bloody bat held in his trembling hands, the blood sprays on his leather jacket, some of it having reached his jaw and slowly dripping down onto the ground. But the most important thing he takes in is the other's heaving chest and his, though now dirty, unmarred skin.

Taemin is still alright and breathing and that's all that matters at the moment.

 

The younger let's out another small whimper, hands still trembling and Jonghyun's gaze snaps to the body lying next to his feet on the ground, head cracked in and thick, almost black blood ozing out of the open skull. Thank god he gave Taemin the bat.

 

He can't make out the face anymore but he can recognize the school uniform the body is wearing, has seen it enough times on Taemin to know it by heart.  
It must have been someone the younger has known, in the worst case maybe even a close friend of his.

 

Next to him Taemin is silently sobbing, eyes wide and hands trembling while still holding the bat up as if to strike again.

 

"H-hyung, I....I ki-killed him..."

 

Oh how he wants to take the younger into his arms and comfort him. He wants to hug him like he used to do back then when they were young and Taemin woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare, seeking comfort in the elder's warm arms.

 

But he knows that now is not the time, if one _thing_ managed to almost get them here then others are sure to follow.

 

The younger is still looking at the body at his feet with wide eyes as Jonghyun softly grasps his hands to lower them. He carefully pries one hand off the bat and takes it in his, squeezing it lightly before slowly steering him away from the scene.

 

"It's okay, Taemin, you didn't have any other choice."

 

He puts a comforting arm around the younger's shoulders as he guides them to the forest.

Just as he had hoped the woods are seemingly empty and silent, it's slightly unnerving to not even hear birds chirping but he will gladly choose the silence that the isolation brings with it over the alternative.

 

With the younger protectively tucked into his side they make their way through the underwoods, occasionly hiding behind trees as he checks if their surroundings are still safe.

They follow a way they know by heart, a way that only they can see, childish carvings in the barks of trees following them until they reach their destination.

 

Up in one of the taller and more sturdy trees is their old tree house. It's set deep enough in the woods and high enough in the tree to insure them isolation and safety for now.

 

He throws an acorn through the window to look if someone else has taken shelter inside, when nothing is heard or seen after a minute he deems it as safe and quickly ushers Taemin up the rope ladder before climbing up after him. Once inside the small tree house he pulls up the ladder and locks the hatch, happy that he decided to install the lock when he was fifteen.

There are spiderwebs hanging from the ceiling and the matress in the corner is more than just a bit moldy, showing how long they haven't used the cabin anymore but it will do for now.

He vividly remembers how this used to be their safehaven when they were young, how they planed to renovate this place once they are older and able to do it themselves, they just never got around to actually doing it. But he never thought that it would come to this, for the treehouse to become their safehaven again like this, not in this cruel way.

 

A small sob rips him out of his thoughts and he turns his attention back to Taemin who has both his knees hugged to his chest. He quickly puts both of their backpacks next to the mattress before gathering the younger in his arms again. He slowly rocks back and forth, Taemin's head cradled in the crook of his neck. A wet spot gathers in the fabric of his shoulder as he combs through the long strands of brown hair soothingly, trying his hardest to hold back his own tears.

After some minutes the sobbing stops and Taemin pulls away slightly, eyes red and cheeks wet. It's a strange sight, he hasn't seen Taemin cry since the other turned six years old, seemingly nothing being able to really phase the younger until now. Normally he is the one between the two who is easilly moved to tears and if he's being honest here the only reason he is not bawling his eyes out right now is so Taemin won't see how weak he is. The younger currently needs someone strong he can hold on to.

 

He takes out a tissue from his back pocket and wipes away the tears on the other's cheeks before also wiping away the now mostly dried blood on his chin.

 

"I'm sorry for just breaking down like this, hyung. Normally I'm not this weak."

 

"Hey, crying doesn't mean being weak. Or are you saying that I am a weakling just because I cried while watching 'Up' ?"  
That finally gets out a small chuckle from the younger before it quickly vanishes again.

 

"What are we going to do now? We can't stay up here forever, maybe the authorities have built a safezone like they do in the movies!"

 

That could be a possibility actually, he could check that through the pocket radio he took from Taemin's desk. The food they took with them should last them for a couple of days if they ration it and there is a convenience store near the edge of the forest they could raid if they're careful.

 

"The food should sustain us for some days, we will listen out for any important news through your radio but for now we stay here where it's safe."

Taemin nods his head in understanding, face still pale but new found strengh shining in his eyes.

 

Jonghyun moves to the mattress in the corner and pats the dust off , coughing slightly at all the clouds of dust. Back then they were both small enough to easily fit on the mattress together. And while Taemin is scrawny and he himself is not the tallest person, they will now have to snuggle to fit. It will have to do for now, he's just happy that they have a mattress to sleep on in the first place.

 

A peek out the window shows that they still seem to be the only ones in the forest.

He gestures for Taemin to lay down on the mattress, seeing how tired the other already looks.

 

"Take a nap, Taeminnie. All that shock and stress must have made you tired."

 

Speaking of, he can also feel his own head aching from all the mental exhaustion.

The younger lies down on the mattress while also pulling the older down next to him, quickly snuggling into his chest.

Jonghyun continues to rub soothing circles on the other's back, keeping an eye on the hatch to make sure that it's locked and that the ladder is pulled up with them. Only then does he let his shoulders relax slightly and only when he finally hears Taemin's breathing even out does he let the tears roll down his cheeks.

 

How did this happen? He was supposed to go back to college the next month after they celebrated Taemin's birthday. His paper for his composition class still lay unfinished on his desk, the gift for Taemin prettily wrapped right next to it. Taemin was supposed to wear the embroided headband for his next dance classes since the younger always complained about his hair getting in his eyes during dance practice. Taemin, who is currently only fifteen years old, who is just about to enter his second year of high school. Taemin who is supposed to be enjoying his youth without worries. Why does fate have to be so cruel to them?

 

He holds back his sobs as to not wake the younger, before he also falls into a fitful sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_"Do you think that's their way of confessing to each other?"_

 

_They're huddled together on the couch in Taemin's living room during another night of Jonghyun babysitting the younger, though it's really more like hanging out and watching netflix for them._

_Captain America – The Winter Soldier is playing on the television, the scene where the main character told the assassin that he will be there for him until the end of the line having just played._

 

_Jonghyun just shrugs his shoulders to the youngers question before said teen suddenly turns to him._

 

_"Hyung, you know that I'll also always be there for you, right? Until the end of the line."_

 

_Feeling the warmth spread through his body, he playfully ruffles the younger's hair._

 

_"Why are you suddenly so cheesy–wait, did you just confess to me!?"_

 

_"What!? No! Who would fall for a dwarf like you!", Taemin says exasperatedly as he shoves his hands away playfully. He quickly hits the younger with a pillow, fond smile on his face._

 

_"Yah! You're the same height as me!"_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

As Jonghyun wakes from his fitful sleep, slowly blinking his eyes open, he comes face to face with Taemin's wide open ones. There is a brief second in which he panicks and wonders why the younger is in a state of shock before he also hears it. There are footsteps coming from the forest below them, but they are far too slow and irregular to be normal, too much dragging accompanying them.

 

He signals Taemin to not make any sound before hugging him closer to his chest, skinny hands immediately fisting in his shirt. He holds his own breath as to be as silent as possible and wonders if this is it. If this will be the end of the line.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 10th anniversary, SHINee!!
> 
> This was the first chapter! I hope everything was okay and you weren't disappointed or triggered. Taemin will probably be the character with the biggest character development including physical change since he is still in puberty at the begining. If you're confused about their ages, Jonghyun is 19 and Taemin 15 in the first chapter. Minho and the rest will appear in later chapters, so please be patient with me, there is still a lot to happen before everyone meets ;D
> 
> If anyone is confused about the unfitting fanfic title, I just took it from the SHINee song with the same name since it has a zombie theme and I'm really uncreative :))))
> 
> Comments are always welcome, you're the force that keeps me going ;D


	2. Don't Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!Trigger Warning!! for attempted sexual assault, allusions to non-con, heavy angst and graphic violence  
>  Again, I can only repeat that Taemin will be the one to go through the biggest character development mentally and physically in this story, since he starts off as Lucifer era Taemin and I want him to be Move era Taemin at the end of the story. Also this chapter might be the angstiest chapter in the whole story.

_To: Keybum_

_From: Jjongie_

_Bummie!! Taeminnie won at his dance competition!!! again!!!!_

 

_To: Jjongie_

_From: Keybum_

_Can you even talk about anything else than your not-really-brother Taemin  
and what's with all those exclamation marks_

 

_To: Jjongie_

_From: Keybum_

_But tell him congrats from me_

 

_To: Keybum_

_From: Jjongie_

(❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Silence.

 

Static.

 

Silence.

 

Static.

 

Silence.

 

It's all they have been able to get from the radio. These past few days he tried to find a working channel and hopefully get some pieces of information, but everything until now has either been static or pure silence. It almost seems hopeless.

The first two days they had actually been able to listen to some news channels, every single one telling the citizens to either stay calm and baricade themselves or to quickly evacuate the city, though none of that info had really helped them out. Soon those channels also stopped broadcasting and the two of them can only imagine what happened.

 

Taemin also checked the internet on his phone but only found the location of one safe zone that was too far away for them to reach safely on foot. Befor they could look further the phone battery died and they were left stranded. Jonghyun's phone lay turned off in his backpack with also only 12% left. They will have to look out for an electronic store soon for hopefully charged power banks, if the internet will still be working by then.

They should also go raid the convenience store near by soon, their food supply is quickly dimnishing, and even with Jonghyun secretly sneaking more food into Taemin's portions, living off packed snacks and canned food can only be so nurishing for so long and the younger is still growing. If they go now they should still be able to get some of the last fresh fruits and vegetables, if those haven't already been snatched by other survivors.

With some luck they might even be able to find a driveable car, then maybe they can actually try to reach the safe zone. Though he wonders if that is really the safest option they have. Then again, it's also the only option they have left, they can't live holed up in this tree house forever. Even if they replenish their supplies, the stores won't be stocked forever.

It's risky but they have to leave the tree house behinde at some point.

 

Looking at their fastly decreasing supplies, he makes up his mind to raid the convenience store at the edge of the forest tomorrow.

 

"Taeminnie," he turns to the younger who is currently tying up his now greasy hair in a ponytail. They will have to find a place to wash up at soon, too.

 

"We will have to go find new food, our stock is starting to get too small."

 

At the wide eyed look he receives he lays a calming hand onto the younger's shoulder.

 

"I was thinking of the convenience store at the edge of the woods, you know which one I mean? It's still in a pretty secluded area, so it should be safe enough."

 

Taemin gulps but gives him a nod, uncertainty shining in his eyes and once again Jonghyun is reminded of the fact hat Taemin is too young for this, that they're both too young for this.

 

"Hey, you can stay here, Taeminnie. Hyung can go alone if you're not ready."

 

At that the younger quickly whips his head up to look at him.

 

"No, I won't let you go alone! We stay together, either both of us go or we don't go at all."

 

He squares his houlder to appear taller, fire shining in his eyes again after a long while and Jonghyun is suddenly reminded of the time when they were younger and Taemin had pulled him behind his small back when they were suddenly cornered by bullies on the playground.

It makes him sad and so _proud_ at the same time, he doesn't know what to say so he just takes the younger's hand in his and squeezes slightly to reassure him.

 

Either both of them or none of them.

 

* * *

 

"It's only been like a bit more than a week and I already miss meat. Hyung, do you think we will find some meat?"

 

Jonghyun chuckles softly at the younger's words, it's just so typically Taemin.

 

"And chocolate, too. Chocolate would be perfect.", the younger adds after some seconds, gaze drifting off dreamily.

He moves over to him to zip up the younger's leather jacket before reaching out to ruffle his hair, grinning when Taemin squaks in protest before qickly tying it in a pony tail.

 

"Maybe. But we should focus on canned food and dried fruits. Some tape would be preferable, too, as well as something to use as curtains to block the view through the window into the tree house."

 

He contemplates, should they also look for some more first-aid supplies? They still have enough for now though, they could go to the pharmarcy another day maybe. First they have to check if the way to the convenience store and the store itself are safe and desolated enough before they can even consider going the longer way to the pharmarcy.

 

He picks up the bat and gives it to Taemin.

 

"Do you have your pocket knife? Your bag? Nothing left behind?"

 

When Taemin seems ready to go, he mentally checks if he also didn't forget anything before opening the hatch and letting the ladder down.

 

Around them the forest is still silent and desolated as they creep through the underwoods, looking out for any abominations that might attack them.

When they're already far enough for the tree house to vanish behind all the trees and leaves, the sound of rippling water faintly reaches his ears suddenly. He motioned for Taemin to follow him as he just confusedly looked at the elder.

 

After a short while they reach the source of the noise. They came out from behind the bushes they were hiding behind and stood at the edge of the river bank.

 

"Has the river always been this big?"

 

When they were smaller their parents had forbidden them to play in or near the river since a kid had drowned in it and soon they had almost forgotten all about it, until now.

They silently watched the river for a few seconds, only accompanied by the sound of the flowing water.

 

"We should be big enough now to not get caught by the current. The water seems clean enough, we can wash up here later after we stocked our supplies."

 

Taemin beams at him when he says it and he can totally relate with the younger, his own body vibrating already to the thought of finally being clean again.

 

* * *

 

_To: Keybum_

_From: Jjongie_

_help!! what should I get Taemin for his 16 th birthday!!!_

 

_To: Jjongie_

_From: Keybum_

_You really love exclamation marks, don't you_

 

_To: Keybum_

_From: Jjongie_

( ˃̣̣̥ω˂̣̣̥ )

 

_To: Jjongie_

_From: Keybum_

_I don't know, did he talk about anything he might want? Maybe something useful for his dance practice_

 

_To: Keybum_

_From: Jjongie_

_!!!!!!!!!_

 

_To: Keybum_

_From: Jjongie_

_Bummie you are the best!! <3_

 

_To: Jjongie_

_From: Keybum_

_Tell me something new._

 

* * *

 

When they reach the store the glass of the store windows is broken in as well as the door. They carefully step over the shards as they enter, noting that it's seemingly quiet and empty inside. Still, Jonghyun scans over all the aisles, keeping an ear out for any kind of sound as they enter the first row.

As expected the shelves are almost empty, the most valuable items already scavenged by other people, most items left behind are toys or other kind of unnecessary products.

They reach the food counters which are sadly just as empty as the rest of the shelves, still there are some items left they can take.

He quickly opens his backpack to pack in everything they might need later as Taemin moves behind him to do the same. He scans the shelve and sees a pack of dried apricots which he takes as well as a can of chicken soup. As he looks over his shoulder he sees that Taemin has managed to find some dried fish stripes and some more cans. Something hidden behind a ripped and empty pack of fruit jelly catches his eye, when he lifts the pack his eyes widen when he sees a can of spam. He happily takes it and packs it into his backpack, already imagining the joy Taemin will have when he surprises him with it later at the tree house.

While scavenging the rest of the shelves they also manage to find a pack of face masks, a roll of tape and a blanket they can use at night or maybe as makeshift curtains.

 

When nothing else fits into his backpack anymore he turns back to Taemin.

 

"This should be enough for now, the rest we can get another day. I haven't seen any signs of other survivors staying here until now, so it should be safe to leave it here."

 

He ignores the fact what that sentence might entail and takes Taemin's hand in his again.

When they exit the store though he suddenly feels the unsettling sensation of being watched as a shiver runs down his back. He turns around and scans their surroundings but he can't seem to find anything suspicious that might be the reason of the dread he feels. Was someone hiding and watching them from afar? But why would they do that?

His thoughts are interrupted though when he catches something shuffling towards them from the end of the street. He quickly steers them back into the forest and away from the thing, his thoughts from before forgotten.

 

* * *

 

_"Hello, this is the Lee residence here."_

 

_"Taeminnie, it's me!"_

 

_"Oh, hey hyung! What's up, why are you calling?"_

 

_"Guess who'll be back for your birthday!"_

 

_"Wait, really!? I thought you had classes?"_

 

_"Well, my professor has this important thing going on in China so he gave us an asignment and two months time to do it. And because I would never miss your sweet 16 th I decided to do it at home!"_

 

_"Hyung, this is great! Now you can buy me soju like you had promised back then."_

 

_"Ha ha, yes I def – wait, what-"_

 

_"Okay, bye hyung! Until later!"_

 

_"Wait, Taemin, what did y-"_

 

* * *

 

"Hyung, look, it's a rare pictur of a time long forgotten when you actually used to be taller than me."

 

He just playfully shoves Taemin who is currently looking through the photo book he took with him. It's a useless weight but one he would never let go off, it might be his only token of his old life and family he has left.

 

"Yah, we're still the same height!"

 

But because the younger likes to annoy him he just laughs into his face. But because he also can't ever get truly annoyed with the younger he just playfully swats at him though Taemint easily dodges his swing and keeps kackling at his misery. Happily he flips to the next page and his chuckling suddenly stops.

He confusedly turns to the younger until he sees which photo he's looking at. It's a picture of the grill party they had after his graduation two years ago, it shows him and Taemin along with both their families sitting at the porch table smiling widely at the camera. A pang of longing and loss goes through him as he soothingly leans into the younger. Taemin just silently stares at the photo for some time, eyes looking distant and empty. After a while he quickly blinks a few times before turning to the elder with a close-lipped smile.

 

"It's a really nice picture."

 

In turn he smiles back at Taemin with a pained smile of his own and reassuringly squeezes his hand like he has done since the younger still had a fear of the dark and he had to accompany him to the toilett at night. They share a comforting moment of silence until Tamin flips to the next page

 

"Oh, isn't this my first dance competition?"

 

They both smile fondly at the photo, they were both fairly young on it, Taemin just eight years old and he himself twelve years old. He was carrying the younger on his shoulders who was happily showing of his medal for first place to the camera, the two of them laughing brightly.

 

"Hyung, can I - can I keep this picture?"

 

He carefully takes the picture out of the book and hands it to the younger.

 

"Of course, Taeminnie."

 

They smile warmly at each other.

 

* * *

 

After washing up he has taken to braiding Taemin's wet hair to keep it out of his face, his hands already skilful from the times he had helped his sister with doing her hair. It has become a routine that they both look forward to, something peaceful and normal, something that brings them out of this cruel world they are now trapped in. They have also taken to wearing face masks when out on supply runs out of safety since they can't be sure enough how this _disease_ , or what ever it is, is being spread.

 

But it was only one day that he did not braid Taemin's hair and instead brushed it, it was only one day that they forgo wearing face masks.

 

When they once again went to the store he noticed that the door was farther broken in than before but he brushed that thought off as he stepped inside.

The store is almost empty by now, they would only last for another week at this rate. But it's okay, he has seen this coming and they have been preparing for leaving the tree house soon these last few days. Still, as he looks to Taemin searching behind the counter he knows that they are both not mentally ready for it now.

 

In thought he distractedly searches through some ripped and empty cardboard boxes until a sparkling red wrapping catches his eyes. He lifts it out of the beforhand semingly empty package and on closer inspection he gleefully realizes that it's a chocolate bar. The last few days Taemin had been constantly day dreaming about candy and whining about how much he misses chocolate.

For the younger's birthday he had been planing to bake a chocolate cake for him before everything... well, went down.  
  


If Jonghyun has been counting the days correctly then it would be Taemin's birthday soon. A small smile spreads on his face, now he's actually able to still give the younger a present. Imagining how happy Taemin will be, he puts the chocolate bar into his backpack and goes over to where the younger is with a happy skip in his steps.

Taemin straightens up from his crouching position and smiles curiously at his hyung's sudden good mood. Just when he is about to ask what got the elder so happy a sudden crunch of someone _or something_ stepping onto the glass shards behind them prompts Jonghyun to quickly whirl around as he pulls out his hunting knife from his belt.

 

To their shock a rather big man ist standing some steps away from them holding up both of his hands to show that he doesn't mean any harm, that he isn't one of _them._

He let's his shoulders sag in relief but keeps his spine stiff in uncertainty of the unexpected situation.

 

"I don't mean any harm, was just looking for some more supplies for me and my friends." The man says, taking his arms down.

 

Jonghyun doesn't know what to feel or to say, he should be happy that there are other survivors beside them here but something just feels _off_.

 

"You two alone? You should join our group, we have weapons and a safe camp."

 

He takes a step closer to them and Jonghyun stiffens at the motion as the man keeps glancing between him and Taemin, not liking how it feels.

 

"I saw you two before, here, in the store, I watched you from afar to make sure you stay safe."

 

Somehow he doesn't really feels safer with that information though, he feels more like they were stalked instead of protected.

The stranger licks his upper lip as he flicks his eyes back to Taemin.

 

"The two of you shouldn't be alone, especially when you are so...fair."

 

The bile rises in his throat as he finally realizes with what kind of gaze the man is looking at Taemin.

Taemin whose soft hair is perfectly framing his still youthful and pretty face, Taemin who is still only fifteen years old.

 

He protectively stands in front of the younger, shielding him from the man's leering eyes. His knuckles turn white as he grips the knife in his hand tighter while trying to think of a way to get out of this situation.

 

In a world destroyed by flesh-eating monsters he never thought that he would fear for their lifes because of another human being.

Tension is high in the air as the stranger takes another step towards them before they are suddenly interrupted by the sounds of shuffling and groaning coming from the backrooms. Jonghyun has never been so relieved to see one of said flesh-eating monsters coming towards them.

In the back of his mind he recognizes the name on the nametag on the store uniform the monster is wearing and wonders if it has been in the backroom the whole time but most of his attention is taken by the fact that the man throws a quick smirk at them before pulling out his own machete and turning to the thing.

Jonghyun takes that moment to grab Taemin's hand and quickly runs out of the store and back into the woods, thanking the heavens for distracting the stranger.

Still, he feels the unsettling sensation of being watched as they run back, reminding of the first time they left the store. Horror seeps through his veins at how often they might have been stalked.

 

* * *

 

_To: Jjongie_

_From: Taemint_

_hyung should I pick u up @ the station tmrw_

 

_To: Taemint_

_From: Jjongie_

_you dont have to Taeminnie_

_hyung is already an adult after all_ ( ๑• ̀ᴗ•́) و  ̑̑ ✧

 

_To: Jjongie_

_From: Taemint_

_its no prob hyung_

 

_To: Jjongie_

_From: Taemint_

_Im rly excited 2 c u again_

 

_To: Taemint_

_From: Jjongie_

_< 33333_

 

 

 

_To: Keybum_

_From: Jjongie_

_[sent a screenshot]_

 

_To: Keybum_

_From: Jjongie  
Bummie look how cute Taemin is!! _ （ *´▽ ｀ * ）♡

 

_To: Jjongie_

_From: Keybum_

_You two seriously have a brother complex_

 

_To: Jjongie_

_From: Keybum_

_...except that you aren't really related_

 

* * *

 

Out of paranoia he doesn't let them leave the tree house for a few days, always double checking if the ladder is up and the hatch locked, that no one is outside. Taemin doesn't really understand his anxiety and Jonghyun is happy that the younger didn't realize with what kind of gaze the stranger had looked at him. He wants to keep him as innocent and content as possible in this cruel world, wants to keep him protected from it all. Still, Taemin realizes that the man must have held ill intent for Jonghyun to react like this, he trusts the elder so he listens to him.

The last few days Jonghyun was reminded of how much he misses his university friend and roommate Kibum.

Kibum would have kept his cool in this kind of situation and would have surely known what to do. God, he hopes the other is safe and well.

 

It is only after a week of staying holed up in the tree house that they leave it again after a lot of complaining about feeling dirty from Taemin and the need to restock. The convenience store should be mostly empty after this supply run, especially with another survivor group in the area. They can either travel deeper into the city and check out the super markets or try to leave for the far away safe zone they read about.

They both feel sad and lost with the thought of leaving their hometown behind but after a long talk they have come to the conclusion that the amount of dangers in the city is too large for them to handle and they only possible stable future they can have is in the safe zone. Also the prospect of being stalked by that one man leaves Jonghyun sleepless at night.

 

The store is as expected empty by now, even after vigorous searching the two of them only manage to find a ripped pack of nuts and two cans of smoked fish.

When leaving the store they make a big beeline around the dead body of the former cashier that is now lying in the spot they have last seen it come out of the backroom.

 

"Hyung, can we wash up at the river, please? It's been so hot lately and sleeping together on that moldy mattress doesn't exactly help me feel cleaner." The younger whines from behind his face mask to him on their way back.

He just huffs at the younger's complaining but ruffles his hair in acceptance anyway. After all he doesn't feel the prickling sensation of being watched and the forest is as empty and silent as usual. Actually much to his relief a few birds have started to sing again since a few days ago, making them both feel safer.

The forest is their safe haven, it has been deserted since before the outbreak and therefor empty of dangers, additionally those monsters seem to prefere flat ground and therefor mostly don't enter the woods and mingle on the streets. He really doesn't know what they would have done at the beginning without the forest and its safety, he will definitely miss it.

 

At the river Taemin immediately undresses and runs off to kneel in the water and wash his shirt. Jonghyun just huffs at the younger ignoring his warnings again and pulls off his own shirt to wash it, too. The water isn't exactly the cleanest but it's good enough for them and drinkable enough, having it so near and reachable to them is already a luxus they won't have everywhere.

After throughoutly cleaning his shirt the younger turns to him with an abashed face.

 

"Can you maybe wash up behind that tree there? I kinda want to - you know – wash my pants without you seeing my private parts."

 

In turn Jonghyun turns to Taemin with disbelief written on his face. "Are you serious? I have literally washed you and your pants after you peed yourself in first grade."

 

Taemin burries his head in his hands with a groan, red ears peeking out from between his strands of hair.

 

"Hyung, I was five back then - that's like a fetus."

 

"You're still a fetus to me though."

 

"Hyuuuuung!", The younger shoves him away red faced as he chuckles gleefully at the younger's embarrassment.

 

"Okay, okay! I will leave but be carefull, you hear me?"

 

Taemin just waves him off with a still reddened face while he goes behind the trees, still chuckling along the way.

These past two months they have had almost no privacy at all, what with them living together in a cramped tree house, so he can somewhat understand the younger's need to keep at least some form of privacy between them, even if they have been pretty much glued by the hip since their mothers had introduced them and Jonghyun had taken to babysitting the younger.

 

He wrings out his shirt as best as he can before he hangs it up on one of the tree's branches, the sun and the warm temperatures should let it dry pretty quickly. After that he takes off his pants and shoes and steps knee-deep into the water to splash some onto his chest and clean himself. The cold water feels refreshing on his skin as he rubs away the grime that has built up these last few days because of the high temperatures. Taking a deep breath, he submerges into the water before opening his eyes. The water is clear as the river flows around him, like this he can almost drone out the horror of what the world has become where it not for his need to breath as he pulls back up to take gulps of air. He ruffles his hair and shakes out droplets of water as he steps back out of the river again, feeling much better than before, the water drying quickly on his skin under the sunlight.

He can hear Taemin splashing in the water a few meters away behind the tree as he pulls his shoes and pants back on.

 

Just as he's about to put his shirt back on he suddenly notices how eerily silent the forest has become, not even the few birds from before chirping in the background anymore.

The air feels ominous as he puts on his shirt and takes his backpack. Feeling unsettled he scans the tree line and riverbank for anything out of place moving in the shadows but he finds nothing.

 

A sudden muffled yelp let's his blood run cold as he runs as quickly as possible to Taemin. The few meters between them suddenly feel like miles and every step like they're being weighed down by bricks, not getting to the younger fast enough.

At the scene Taemin's cries are being muted by the hand holding his mouth shut as the stranger from the store tries to force him down onto the ground while pulling at his clothes. Without thinking Jonghyun charges at them and tackles the man into the river, the man is taken by surprise as he splutters in the water and Jonghyun quickly gets up from him to put himself in front of Taemin.

 

The stranger staggeringly gets up and touches the skin of his forehead where he must have scraped a rock seeing as there is a scratch with blood flowing from it now. He looks at the blood on his fingertips before he growls at them while pulling out a machete from his belt.

 

"You god damn midget, just give him to me! We have much better use for his pretty face!"

 

Jonghyun eyes the machete with horror as the man steps out of the river and slowly starts to circle them, possibly trying to trap them between himself and the river. Taemin let's out a pained whimper and clutches his arm to his chest, oh god did he get hurt? He weighs the options they have, with Taemin hurt and the river behind them the possibilities of successfully running away are too slim to risk it. His own hunting knife weighs heavily in his hand as he considers fighting the man off and the chance of actually winning. But the man is much taller and heavier than him and how can he think of attacking a living human being when he can't even bring himself to hunt for small animals or even kill one of those _things_ – even if said human being is pure trash.

 

Oh god, he is supposed to protect Taemin and now look at him.

 

Movement behind the stranger between the trees catches his attention and his eyes widen slightly when he makes out what exactly it is and a plan takes form in his head. Luckily the stranger doesn't seem to have noticed his brief shift of attention as he hungrily eyes Taemin while he takes a small step closer to them, blood running down his forehead and knife gleaming in the harsh rays of the sun.

Jonghyun holds up both of his hands to show that he won't do anything.

 

"Okay, we surrender - I'll even put my knife away, just don't hurt us."

 

Behind him Taemin let's out a shocked gasp and looks at him with panic filled eyes. He can only look back at him and try to reassure him without words. _Trust me._  
The younger audibly gulps but gives him a slight nod, arm still clutched tightly to his chest. Jonghyun slowly bends down to show that he will only put his knife onto the ground, eyes on the stranger the whole time.

In turn the man just grins cruelly at them.

 

"Don't worry, we will also find some use for you back at camp. For him I definitely already have something in mind."

 

He tries not to flinch at the man's words though he knows that Taemin probably wasn't able to hide his fear.

He is just about to put his hunting knife down but instead of actually putting it onto the ground he takes a rock from the river bank and immediatly throws it at the man's face. It misses slightly and only manages to hit his shoulder but it's enough to distract him and make him lift his arms up as shield. It's all Jonghyun needs before he runs at him full spees to quickly push him back; the man immediately stumbles a few steps back just like he has hoped.  
The stranger rights himself and is just about to charge back at him with a furious face when something suddenly grabs him from behind. It takes him a confused second before he realizes what it is and for it to bite right into the space between his shoulder and his neck. Jonghyun watches in horror as it tears out a part of his flesh while the man let's out a scream of pure terror.

He shakes himself out of his stupor to quickly take Taemin's uninjured hand and runs away from the scene, the man's gurgling screams haunting them as they run along the river bank as far away from it all as possible.

The screaming has stopped once they reach the tree house and are hidden inside it again. Deep down they both know what the silence means and Jonghyun can only hope that the man won't return as one of those things to haunt them, that these actions won't bite them back – literally.

 

The grip Taemin has on his hand is so strong it actually starts to feel painful once most of the adrenalin has dampend down. He softly pries the white knuckled hand open and looks at the younger's face. His skin is pale while his eyes are still wide open in shock – Jonghyun worries how much the younger witnessed from that gruesome scene, how traumatized he is by what the man was planning to do to him.

He winds his arms around his shoulders and softly hugs him to his chest.

 

"It's okay Taeminnie, we're okay, you're okay.", he whispers into the younger's ear while slowly tracing circles on his back in the hopes of soothing him.

Taemin trembles slightly as he hugs him back as tightly as possible, their eyes closed as they take in each other's warmth. His heart is still beating wildly in his chest as adrenalin still courses through his body and by the way Taemin's chest heaves he must also feel the same. God knows what they just managed to escape from, he doesn't even want to think about what kind of fate would have awaited them at the stranger's camp.

Only after the younger has stopped trembling does Jonghyun pull back.

 

"Let me see your arm, Taemin. You got hurt when you fell, didn't you?"

 

True to his words there is a gash on the younger's forearm crusted with blood and some dirt. It was probably made by a sharp rock on the river bank when the man pushed Taemin to the ground.

Jonghyun gets out his first-aid pack from his backpack and quickly takes out the alcohol-wipes to clean the wound.

 

"This might hurt a bit.", he warns the younger before he carefully starts to disinfect the cut, they have to be careful with open flesh wounds.

Taemin hisses slightly at first contact before biting his lower lip to distract himself from the pain while Jonghyun finishes up cleaning the gash. He then gets out a salve that is just after its expiration date but would have to do for now to carefully coat the open flesh with it before he starts to wrap bandages around it.

 

"Better?", he asks the younger who in turn just gives a small nod. Before he lets go he is reminded of something and makes to get it out of his bag. Taemin just looks at him quizzically when he takes out the bottle of rose oil he took from Taemin's desk and starts massaging some of it into the bandages around the younger's arm.

 

"For all we know those things are probably attracted by sound and the smell of blood, so we better play it safe, right?", he explains to him with a tight-lipped smile, "The nice scent is just an added bonus."

 

The younger cracks a small smile at that, "You've always liked the smell of roses. That's so girly, hyung."

 

In retaliation Jonghyun pinches his upperarm lightly.

 

"It's called having good taste, and you shouldn't stereotype genders!"

But Taemin just starts giggling at his remark and collapses onto the mattress, though Jonghyun is honestly just relieved and happy that the younger seems to be fine at the moment.

 

He starts to silently pack the first-aid kit away again while Taemin lays on the mattress staring up at the ceiling with spiderwebs hanging down from it.

 

"The man said that he isn't alone. Do you think those other people will come for us, too?"

 

He looks over to where the younger is laying, not knowing what to answer him. Taemin's hands are shaking slightly where he has them balled into the mattress and his brows are creased in worry as Jonghyun silently crawles over to him. He sits down next to the younger and starts combing through his long strands of hair to try and sooth him. Taemin moves to lie on his side to face him, silently burrying his head against the elder's thighs and urging him on.

 

"I don't think he told them about us and I doubt that they're targeting us specifically. Plus they probably don't know where we are."

He rubs lightly behind Taemin's ear and if the younger were a cat he would probably start purring by now. It reminds him of their early childhood when they used to sleep in one bed together during sleep overs or when they would cuddle in a blanket fort while planing adventures for later.

"In this current world they have more matters to attend to than looking for us. Don't worry too much, we also have other worries than them."

 

Taemin hums his understanding as he keeps his eyes closed in content, but honestly Jonghyun isn't sure if he's trying to reassur the younger or himself. In this turn of events being preyed on by other survivors is not something he wants to add to his list of dangers to worry about in this setting. Silence falls between them as he keeps combing through the younger's hair and he thinks Taemin might have fallen asleep judging by his silence. He is proven wrong though when Taemin turns his head slightly to look up at him.

 

"Hyung, are you alright though?"

 

His hand stills in its movement as he looks down at the younger in shock who just gazes back at him.

 

"Wh-what do you mean?"

 

"I mean that I know you, hyung. You wouldn't even harm a flie if you had the choice but today you indirectly killed a man."

 

Taemin sits up and takes the trembling hand that has been petting his hair before into his. Huh, he hadn't even noticed that he started trembling. The younger's eyes are sharp but warm as they look at him trying to gauge his emotions. Tears well up in his eyes and he blinks a few times to keep them at bay but he has always been an emotional person who starts to cry easily and the tears start flowing down his face quickly. Taemin winds his arms around his waist to hug him and Jonghyun burries his face into the younger's shoulder.

 

"You did it for me, hyung. You saved me, thank you."

 

He closes his eyes as images of the man's face stricken in horror flash through his mind - the pained screams and the blood, _oh god_ all the _blood_. But he has to remind himself that he did it for Taemin, that the man had been a true scumbag who wanted to hurt Taemin, Taemin who is the only family he has left in this world. He thinks of their childhood and all their precious memories to stop the incoming panick attack and it seems to work as his chest slowly stops heaving and his breathing starts to even out.

They stay embraced in each others' arms for a moment as they take comfort in the other's presence and Jonghyun doesn't even realize that the younger has started speaking until the arms around his waist start to tighten.

 

"-my fault, it's all my fault that you had to do that."

 

Jonghyun quickly leans back in shock to look at the younger who looks at him with guilt ridden eyes.

 

"If I weren't this weak and small you wouldn't have had to do that. If it weren't for my feminine looks and this stupid hair-"

 

"Okay, stop right there.", he hold up a hand to stress his point, "Taemin, it's no ones fault that this happened. Did you make that man be so horrible? Did you plan for that man to attack you?"

 

"No, but hyung-"

 

"No 'buts', let me finish. Did you make the world fall apart? Are you the reason people have turned on themselves and started eating each other? No? I thought so, too."

 

He lays his hands onto the younger's shoulders and look at him reassuringly.

 

"This is no one's fault, Taemin, and it definitely isn't yours. Remember that you were the victim here. And what do you mean 'weak and small'? You're still growing, you'll probably be taller than me soon!"

 

Jonghyun smiles at the younger encouragingly and Taemin gives a small smile back in return.

 

"It's not hard to grow taller than you, hyung."

 

He shoves Taemin playfully by his shoulder and the younger dramatically falls down onto the mattress again, smile back on his face.

 

"You brat, I try to be a good hyung and this is what I get in return."

 

But Taemin just curls onto his side and presses his forehead against the elders thigh to signal him to continue his petting from he left off earlier.

 

"You think I will keep spoiling you after the treatment I just got?", but despite his words he has already started combing through the younger's hair again, small smile etched onto his face.

 

"Hyung?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Will you sing me to sleep, please?"

 

Surprise is etched onto his face as he looks down at the younger but nods none the less.

When was the last time he tucked Taemin to bed with a lullaby? It must have been at least six years ago, probably even more. Taemin will be sixteen years old tomorrow and he himself is already twenty, time flew by without him even noticing.

He keeps combing through Taemin's hair as he starts to softly sing a song from their childhood. Taemin closes his eyes and burries his head deeper into his Hyung's warmth as the noise and worries from outside die down and he slowly drifts off to sleep to the melody that let's him dream of days long past.

 

He watches fondly as Taemin's breathing evens out until he is fully asleep and finishes the last few notes. Hopefully tomorrow on the younger's birthday it will be less eventfull, he just hopes they don't cross ways with those other survivors.

 

It would be nice if he could meet Kibum again.

 

* * *

 

_"Ahhh, I want to take a trip to the beach again soon."_

_Taemin hums in acknowledgment next to him on the sofa as they continue to watch the scene in the movie where the two main characters are currently embracing each other at the beach. He then turns to the younger and watches him for a bit._

_"Once you're in high school it will be a lot harder to do things together. I wish you would never grow up."_

 

_Suddenly Taemin straightens and faces him with a bright face as Jonghyun looks at him in curiosity._

 

_"Then let's do it, Hyung! Let's do a road trip to the beach!"_

 

_"What, now!?"_

 

_"No, Hyung, our parents would kill us if we just vanish in the middle of the night."_

_Taemin leans back against the sofa and looks at him with gleaming eyes, plans and ideas for their trip already forming in his head._

_"Let's go the summer vacation after I turned sixteen! My parents will be in Japan for two weeks so we will have the car for ourselves. We can stay at my cousin's place, then you can finally meet him! We can even take that college friend of yours with us!"_

 

_"Yah, who said that I will willingly drive you around!", he says that but inwardly he is already packing and looking forward for the holidays to come. Taemin turns to him with a pout._

 

_"Pleaseeee, Hyung? Didn't you say that you want to go to the beach again?"_

 

_Jonghyun fakes annoyance as he sighs before nodding to the younger with a bright smile. In turn Taemin beams at him before holding out his hand._

 

_"Pinky-promise?"_

 

_The elder chuckles lightly but readily hooks his pinky with the younger's nonetheless._

 

_"Pinky-promise."_

 

* * *

 

"....-omewhere-......-it should hav-........-least I think-....."

 

Sunbeams are shining through their makeshift curtains as Jonghyun slowly cracks his eyes open from sleep. Beside him Taemin is still curled into his side and snoring softly.  
He doesn't really remember what he was dreaming about, but he thinks it was a sweet memory before some noise from outside woke him. He immediatly stiffens. Noise from _outside_.  
It seems silent for the moment as he tries his hardest to listen to their surroundings over his heavy heartbeats. The only things he is able to hear though are a few birds and his shoulders sag in slight relief until-

 

"Hey, you see that!?"

 

His eyes fly wide open in shock and he can practically feel his heart sinking to the floor. With trembling hands he silently crawly to the window and carefully peeks through their taped on cutains. What he sees only makes his heart beat faster as his spine stiffens in fear. Outside stands a group of four men who don't look inviting at all to be frank. The fact tht they remind him of the stalker from the convenience store only further adds to his fear.  
One of the man with a bald spot on his head is pointing up at their tree house as the other three turn to look at it.

 

"Is that a damn hut?", the man who says that has a rather intimidating frown on his face as he shields his eyes from the sun to have a better look at their lodging.  
  


"You think something is up there?"

 

"What would be in that moldy thing? Probably just spiders and dust.", the man with the ugly beard gives it an unimpressed look and turns around to go away from that place. Jonghyun prays that this will have been it, that they will be left in peace for today. Oh god, please, just once, it's Taemin's birthday today, they went through enough already.

But the man with the frown stops the others from leaving before pointing something out at their tree house.

 

"The hatch is closed, someone might actually be in there."

 

Beard turns around again and eyes the hatch with a contemplative look. Jonghyun can feel his bile rising by the next words that come out of that man's mouth.

 

"Do you think it might be the two boys Seungbum was ranting about?"

 

The man with the bald spot looks at his companions with a gleam in his eyes that promises nothing good.

 

"The ones with the pretty boy!?"

 

Taemin is still sleeping peacfully behind him; Jonghyun's knuckles have turned white by how hard he is clenching his fists, almost breaking skin with his nails. If these man were to do something now, they would have nowhere to run and they already just barely managed the escape yesterday. _Please don't let this happen, please, not after yesterday._

 

The tall man who had been silent the whole time speaks up for the first time as he eyes their tree house, "We could get the ladder from camp, I can probably reach the hatch from there."

The rest of the men murmur their agreement before they move away again, probably heading back to their camp.  
Jonghyun watches with wide eyes as they leave until they are far away enough to not hear him anymore. He immediatly turns to Taemin to wake the younger once they're gone. He rubs his eyes blearily once before sitting up in alarm when he seesthe elders pale expression.

 

"What's wrong? Is something the matter?"

 

"Taemin, we need to leave now. They found us."

 

The younger's face pales as he immediately understands who is meant and quickly scrambles up to pack all his things. He also makes to get all his things, zipping up his jacket and fastening his knife in his belt before waiting for Taemin at the door. The younger joins him soon and he opens the hatch to let down the ladder, but not before checking if everything's safe outside. Before they can climb down though Jonghyun pulls Taemin into a tight hug.

 

"Happy Birthday, Taeminnie."

 

In return Taemin's arms tighten around his waist before they pull apart. "Thank you, hyung."

 

"Look into your backpack later, I put something in there for you.", he nudges Taemin's nose with a small smile as the younger's eyes brighten slightly at the mention of a present before Jonghyun starts to climb down the ladder.  
Once they're both safely on the ground he takes Taemin's hand into his and quickly starts running. The ladder and the open hatch are already a big signal to show the men that someone indeed used to live in the tree house, so it's better that they get far away from it as quickly as possible.  
He takes one last glance back at the tree house before he focus back onto the forest ahead of them, memories of their old safehaven going through his head the whole time.  
They're heading back to their old holmes, where they used to live with their families. If they manage to get his mother's car then they should be safe for now. They could finally try to reach the safezone like they had planned before, he just didn't think that it would happen so soon.  
They're just out of the forest when Jonghyun spots four figures down the road. One of them turns his head and takes one wide-eyed look at them before turning to the other three and yelling something at them.

 

He tightly grasps Taemin's hand in his and takes off into the street ahead of them as fast as his legs can carry him. He takes ones sharp turn into a small side street in hopes of throwing their pusuers off. Beside him Taemin is breathing heavily as they take turns left and right to shake them off as well as to avoid a few abominations on their way before they can spot them. His lungs are burning as they keep running but he can't really register it because of the adrenaline pumping through his body. Behind them the men are following them, shouting things that he isn't paying attention to; they will catch the attention of other unwanted _things_ if the men continue to be so loud.  
Blood is rushing through his ears as they run past a fence – pale hands trying to reach them from behind it. Taemin's hand is cold but comforting in his, never letting go the whole time.

 

His legs are aching by the time they reach a dark back alley and the voices behind them have stopped, it seems like they have lost them for the moment but if they don't get out of here the men will catch up quickly. In panick Jonghyun looks around with wide eyes for somewhere they can hide but the alley is empty and surrounded by brick walls. He is about to keep running again when an ironed window railing catches his attention. It's low enough for them to pull themselves up and they they can climb onto the flat rooftops and escape from there without being seen.

He immediately rushes Taemin to the wall and motions for him to climb up first. Taemin pulls himself up with Jonghyun pushing him up from bellow, he then easily climbs onto the rooftop with a jump. Jonghyun quickly complies to follow and pulls himself up the railing with a bit more ease than the younger. Once up he takes the hand Taemin is holding out from the roof with a grateful smile.

The railing suddenly creaks and Jonghyun whips his head back to watch with horror as the rusty iron nails start to losen. He just has enough time to jump before the railing gives one last groan and breaks off, falling down onto the street below with an alarmingly loud crash. By of the break his jump didn't have enough force and he just barely manages to feebly grasps at the rooftop's edge as Taemin desperatly holds onto his arm with both his hands. He tries to find footing in the wall and draw himself up while Taemin simultanously pulls and it seems to work for a moment before his foot slips lose and he is forced down again. The shock makes him let go of the roof's edge and the only thing holding up at this point is Taemin's trembling hands. But the younger has always been a scrawny kid and the last weeks have only made it worse, they both know he can't hold on for much longer.  
To their horror it get's worse when voiced reach them from a distance.

 

"Hyung", Taemin looks down at him, eyes wide and filled with distress. There is only one thing left he can do now.  
The younger's eyes widen even more as Jonghyun suddenly let's go of his arm and even with Taemin tightening his grip even more the elder still slips a few centimeters.

 

"No, hyung, you promised!"

 

The last few days the sun has been shining down harshly but fate seems to be mocking them at the moment as a cloud suddenly obsures the sun and it gets darker. He can feel tears slowly gather in his eyes as Taemin's face pales with misery and _god_ he loves the younger _so much_.  
As long as Taemin is safe everything will be fine.

His hand is slowly slipping through the younger's grasp as Taemin's arms start to tremble from the strain.

 

"Taemin, let go-"

 

"No, hyung! I won't let you go!"

 

The voices are getting lowder and nearer, it is only a matter of second before they reach them, then Taemin also won't be able to flee safely.

 

"Taemin, listen to me! This is not the end of the line, you hear me?", there are tears falling from his eyes now as he tries to smile encouragingly up at the younger.

"This is not it, I promise."

 

His hand finally slips free before Taemin can reach for it again and watches him fall down with muted horror, face ashen in a silent scream. The fall is high enough to make his knees ache when he lands but nothing can compare to the ache in his heart when he takes one last look at the younger.  
Taemin would probably jump after him once the shock has faded off but he needs the younger to be safe. So he knows what he has to do as he runs out of the alley and right to the source of the voices.

 

* * *

 

_To: Jjongie_

_From: Taemint_

_hyung I'm @ the station nw_

_also my cousin said we can stay @ his place and my parents said we can take the car_

 

_To: Jjongie_

_From: Taemint_

_u remember our beach trip right?_

 

_To: Taemint_

_From: Jonggie_

_ha ha of coure I do!! I promised after all_ (✿◡‿◡.)

 

_To: Jjongie_

_From: Taemint_

_thats right!!_

_did u ask ur college friend already?_

 

_To: Taemint_

_From: Jonggie_

_I did! And he said he will come with us!!_ ヾ（〃＾∇＾）ﾉ♪

 

_To: Jjongie_

_From: Taemint_

_aaaaahh Im rly looking forward 2 the trip now_

 

_To: Jjongie_

_From: Taemint_

_hyung r u there yet_

 

_To: Taemint_

_From: Jonggie_

_me too!! and I just stepped out of the train, I'm at the notice board!_

 

_To: Jjongie_

_From: Taemint_

_?????_

_I cant find u_

 

_To: Taemint_

_From: Jonggie_

_Wait! I saw you!!_

_I'm coming to you!!! just stay there!!_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but I hope the length makes up for it. I actually had a lot of dificulties writing this chapter since the topics in here are very hard and unsettling and I tried to make it not too angsty, since I really just want to see them happy. For those who are wondering, Minho will come into the story in the fourth chapter.


End file.
